


Seeing Him Clearly

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki’s Library, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Imagine removing your glasses when you flirt with Loki. Nevermind the fact that you can’t see him. You’re going for an image here. Ah, clichés...Unable to see his confusion as to why you took off your glasses, you think you’re on a roll. Four-eyes? Who’s she?After a lull in the conversation, Loki asks you, “Why would you do that?”You freeze. “D-Do...? Why would I do what?”Loki gently reaches for your glasses and carefully places them back on your face.His face comes into focus. There’s not an inkling of mischief in his expression. Instead, his smile looks so... innocent.“There she is...”
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Seeing Him Clearly

You hated wearing glasses, always had. 

You’ve worn them since grade school, and suffered through the bullying that came with it: the name calling, as well as having your glasses stolen/misplaced if you made the mistake of putting them down somewhere. 

The names weren’t even that creative: _Four-Eyes_ , _Nerd, Owly, Ms. Owl,_ and the list goes on. 

Now that you were grown, you still tried to avoid wearing them unless absolutely necessary, even though you could barely see past your outstretched fingertips. You’d tried wearing contacts, but never got comfortable with sticking something in your eye. You also couldn’t bring yourself to try corrective surgery, since the thought of willingly having a _laser_ pointed at your eye was even worse than the contact lenses. 

When you had to lead a conference, your eidetic memory came in handy: you’d memorize the material, down to the page numbers, so that you didn’t have to try finding the answer if asked a question. That worked well, for the most part, but having a smart board was useful since you could see the material much better that way. 

Today, you were getting ready for a conference where you’d be presenting information on a suspected Hydra base to the Avengers. You had put binders on the table in case someone wanted to see a hard copy, and you were now in the process of checking the batteries in the remote for the smart board. 

“Triple A’s, great,” you grouched softly before putting your glasses on so that you could see well enough to be sure the batteries went in correctly. 

“Good morning, pet.”

You froze for a moment before slipping your glasses into a pocket, while simultaneously dropping the batteries. Then you turned slowly to greet the person who had spoken to you. 

“Hi, Loki.” 

You tried hard not to squint as he slowly came into focus, and wished that you weren’t so insecure about him seeing you with glasses. You had a huge crush on him, and hadn’t even seen his face clearly yet because you always put the glasses in a pocket when in his presence. 

“What did you drop?”

“Oh, just some batteries, no big deal,” you replied, while scanning the floor to find them, which you knew would be nearly impossible unless you _put_ those glasses on your _face._

_Ah, screw it._ You reached for the pack only to find that it was empty. Now you had to look closer for the ones you’d dropped, so you sank down to your knees to begin searching. 

Loki observed you for a moment, and wondered how long it would take for you to give up the pretense. He was quite aware that you couldn’t see well, but never fully understood why your glasses spent more time in a pocket than on your face. He’d noticed this almost from the start, after Thor had introduced you to him. You’d blinked up at him while squinting slightly and smiled at him, but you had been a little off target, and his ear had been the recipient of that smile. 

Once he’d returned to his apartment, he had a conversation with Jarvis because he was curious about your behavior. Jarvis didn’t have all the specific answers as to why you hid the glasses, but did fill him in about possible reasons, and also explained about how some children or even adults were sometimes teased or bullied about eyeglasses.

That information bothered Loki, since he felt that you were one of the more pleasant Midgardians that he’d encountered since being banished from Asgard. You never treated him like a criminal, nor were you afraid of him. When he happened to be in the vicinity of your office, he would drop by to say hello, and ignored your scramble to hide the eyeglasses. 

“There’s one, by your left hand,” he said, helpfully, and then watched while you patted the floor in vain. 

After several minutes of this, he finally took pity on you and scooped the batteries up before helping you to your feet. He then took the remote from your hand and set everything aside. 

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” You asked, confused. 

“You know what I mean,” he replied, after a moment of silence. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know wh-“

“You do,” he interrupted, gently. “Give them to me.”

You briefly entertained the thought of running, but realized that it was a childish move; besides, he’d catch you before you took a single step. Slowly, and reluctantly, you retrieved the glasses and held them out in the vicinity of his open palm. You kept your gaze locked on the center of his chest and waited while studying the ornate buttons on his shirt. Idly, you wondered if the material was as soft as it looked, since it appeared to be silk. 

“Look at me.”

When you obeyed, Loki carefully put the glasses on you, and then cupped your chin to keep you from looking away. Now that his features were in focus, you couldn’t help but stare at him. It was the first time that you’d seen him in focus, and he literally took your breath away. His green eyes were simply stunning, and you felt regret that you hadn’t seen them before now. 

“There. That’s much better, hmmm?” He asked. 

You could only nod while you memorized his face. In your opinion, the only word that could adequately describe him was _beautiful._

Loki put his hands on your shoulders and shook you gently. “You don’t have to hide those from me. They are a part of you, and you should be able to see your surroundings. And they enhance your beauty.”

“I’m not -“ 

You started to protest that statement, but he touched your cheek lightly, and the words died in your throat. 

“You are, and don’t let anyone make you feel otherwise,” he replied. 

Then he tilted your face upwards before pressing his lips to yours, and you discovered that his shirt was made of the softest silk when your hand found his wrist. He then stepped back when the door to the conference room opened. 

“Leave those on,” he murmured, before taking a seat at the table. 

So you did, and during the briefing, when someone asked a question, your eyes met his when you felt the urge to put your glasses in your pocket as always. He nodded slightly when you looked at him, and you’d never been so glad to see him clearly. 


End file.
